Eventide
by Insaneauthor050701
Summary: Takes place after Rey and Kylo guard fight. Rey and the Rebels are able to retreat safely from the First Order as Kylo Ren takes the mantle of Supreme Leader. Though Kylo Ren now holds Snoke's position, he is nowhere near his amount of strength. Kylo Ren seeks power in all the wrong places for all the wrong reasons.


_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ _ **This story much like many of mine was not planned. I never intended this to be an actual story, just something to do when bored. Eventually I realized that I couldn't not publish this one because I wanted to see if you guys like this and two because I think Star Wars is my favorite thing.. period. I love all of it. Being able to write my own story and feelings into a story like this is far beyond amazing. I hope you love reading this as much as I loved writing this. (Oh yeah, in this story Kylo Ren is considerably younger so letss say like 2 years older than Rey)**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing from Star Wars. Otherwise I would keep resurrecting Anakin/Darth Vader. Also Jar Jar would have died instead of Qui Gon Jinn_**

 _ **Eventide**_

"Rey, I want you to join me." Kylo Ren pleaded with Rey. "We can rule together and bring a new order to the galaxy." He stepped forward. His black robes contrasted sharply with the rain of blinding sparks.

"Don't do this Ben." Rey spoke softly as if already knowing what was to happen. "Please don't go this way." She hoped against hope that he would bend but she knew better... He was just as stubborn as she was.

"No, no you're still holding on! Let go!" Kylo was desperate. Now that his 'Master' was dead, the galaxy was his for the taking. But he also wanted **that** again. The thirst and need for Rey's companionship and touch roared through him like a fire. This searing need startled him but he came to the conclusion that a solitude ruler was the same as a prisoner. But why did she frustrate him so? Why couldn't she be simple? Any other person would have joined him but Rey, his Rey would have it no other way than her own. He admired that but he also hated it. her resilience both intrigued and angered him.

"You and I both know the truth about your parents." He had to make her see.

Rey looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"They were filthy junk traders who sold you off for drinking money. They're dead, in a pauper's grave in the junkyard of Jakku."

The tears streaked slowly down Rey's face.

"You come from nothing; you're nothing... But not to me." He had to make her see her worth. He had yet to make sense of these feelings but all he knew was that he had to see Rey by his side and Kriff the consequences.

Rey almost startlingly looked into his eyes as if searching for the truth.

He extended a hand to her. "Join me." There was a moment of silence.

"Please."

Rey sniffed and wiped her face regaining some composure.

"It doesn't have to be this way Ben. I can sense your conflict, there's still light in you."

Kylo Ren's face twisted as his anger and frustration spilled over.

"No!" Kylo Ren found himself forgetting why he was even trying as his anger flooded him. _I don't understand! Why does she resist?_

He reached out and Force pulled his lightsaber to him igniting it then brandishing it in front of him.

At the same time Rey's lightsaber flew from his belt to her hand, igniting in kind.

Kylo Ren snarled at her. "I will see you join me Rey! Leave those pathetic 'friends' of yours and join me taking what's rightfully yours!" _Her abilities elevate her far past her companions in worth! She would be the crown jewel to my Empire._

He jumped at her lightsaber raised high. Rey's heart pulsed in pain as their blades collided. She could see it almost tangibly. He was fighting it even now. His darkness was fighting his light, his ambition fighting his compassion.

Compassion? ...Compassion for her? This realization made her strength falter and she was forced to take a step back. She tried to gather herself to meet his next strike but her focus was shattered.

The blue saber flew from her hands and powered off. Kylo Ren held his blade close to her throat reminding her of their first encounter on Takodana.

Kylo Ren held himself back his anger slowly ebbing. _Stop it you idiot! You really think you can intimidate her? You will only estrange her from you even more._

Rey gulped but stood strong. "As long as you can't cut me down, I know the Dark side doesn't control you. You aren't Darth Vader."

Kylo lost control over the mention of his idol. His breathing intensified. "You're wrong!" He drew back his blade for the kill.

"I control the dark side!" His blade burned through the air towards her neck. She resolutely stared into his eyes.

 **BOOM**

Everything shook and went dark.

* * *

Kylo Ren opened his eyes and groaned. He slowly got to his feet, regaining his composure.

He stood straight and brushed off his robes as he took in General Hux standing near him.

"WHAT. THE. HELL. HAPPENED HERE!" Hux screamed spittle flying from his mouth. Kylo raised an eyebrow as he stared him down. "The girl happened. She killed Snoke when he was distracted." He looked over the damaged room. "Where is she?"

"The Supreme Leader's escape vessel was launched but a few minutes ago." Outwardly Kylo growled in frustration, but there was a small traitorous part of him that was glad she had escaped safely.

"We will withdraw for now." He ordered.

"What?!" Hux practically squeaked. "But we have the Rebel scum cornered! We could end this right now! We can still scramble the carriers!"

Hux reddened and glared at him. "What gives you the right? The Supreme Leader is dead! I am in con-" Hux grasped at his throat and made an odd noise in his throat.

Kylo levitated him off the ground, choking him with the Force. "I **am** the Supreme Leader!"

He released Hux dropping him roughly to the floor.

Hux kneeled and coughed. "A-All hail the Supreme Leader." He rasped.

"Now, withdraw our forces to our remaining Star Destroyers and retreat to Darklight outpost. Notify the outpost of our situation and remind them of their duties."

"Yes my Lord." Hux retreated from the room leaving Kylo alone with his thoughts.

 _Killing Rey's friends will only lead to her hate of me and estrange us even more. I need to approach this differently, my conquest of this galaxy can wait. Rey is what I desire now. But how can I make her my apprentice if I can't even best her in a fight?_

* * *

 **Rebel Bunker, Krayt**

Leia and the rest of the rebels waited around in a radar room. Finn and Rose had arrived earlier in a hijacked First Order starship and regrouped with Leia and Poe. They were now all anxiously awaiting the First Order to invade the planet.

"Ma'am, I have a single starship approaching on my scanners." Leia quickly hobbled over and took a look at the scanner. "...That's no First Order ship, that's the Millenium Falcon!" She gasped and looked over in time to see the Falcon approaching in the distance.

Poe, Finn and Leia all rushed over to the large blast doors. A draft blew in as the Falcon touched down. The ramp lowered and Rey came out beaming as she reunited with her friends.

"Finn!" She embraced her first friend. He would always hold a special place in her heart for being the one to show her the galaxy intentionally or not.

Finn smiled back. "It's good to see you again Rey." He held her tightly and released her. "You _have_ to tell me what it was like to meet Luke Skywalker." Rey nodded back in agreement and moved on to Leia hugging the old woman softly.

"I met Ben again. He saved me." The group gasped and Leia pulled back from her. "He saved you?"

Rey smiled. "Yes, he was told by Snoke to execute me and instead killed him. We fought together to defeat Snoke's guards." Rey frowned then "But... I don't think he's coming back to us yet." The hopeful expression on Leia's face faded. "I think he had the fleet retreat from this system though. Ma'am, the conflict in him is greater than ever. He hasn't given up the Dark side but I can feel the light in him rising to meet his darkness."

Leia smiled at her and held Rey's hands. "Thank you Rey. Thank you for being able to see the good in him."

Rey nodded back at her. "Everyone deserves a second chance Ma'am." Most looked to Finn who sheepishly looked down. Rose discreetly nudged him and whispered into his ear making him smile.

Rey gave the pair a glance. _When did they meet? I'm glad for him though, she looks good for him._

Poe stepped forward. "I don't know about all this 'second chance' stuff but I think I just heard that Snoke is dead?"

"Yes, he is but-"

Poe shouted in joy. "Wooo! Now all that's left is to get off this damned planet and have a party!" He quickly ran back towards the rebels, intent on sharing the news.

Rey confusedly looked at his retreating form. "He realizes that we're still at war with the First Order right?"

Leia chuckled. "It'll catch up to him at some point. He is right though, I think that this calls for a celebration. The death of Snoke will throw the First Order into chaos and weaken their hold on their subjugated worlds. We'll have to retreat to a free world at this point, hopefully the new Supreme Leader or whoever takes over will be more mindful of civilian casualties than Snoke was."

Rey solemnly looked down her gaze lost. "Hopefully..."

* * *

 **Aboard the Resurgent-class Star Destroyer the _Finalizer_**

Kylo Ren stood aboard the bridge of his flagship with his stance wide and hands folded neatly behind his back. But despite his steady stance, his mind wandered from the busy control room.

 _Power. That's what it all comes down to in the end. Power. I **need** power to secure Rey as my apprentice, to strike down Skywalker, even to bring to life a new order._

 _Yet, how can I do this? How can I gain more power?_

"Milord?"

Kylo Ren dragged his focus towards the bridge officer. "Yes?"

He nervously tugged on the edges of his uniform. "We will be exiting hyperspace shortly Sir."

"Excellent."

True to his word, just a scant few moments later the _Finalizer_ exited hyperspace. Through the viewing port Kylo Ren was able to make out parts of Darklight outpost.

Darklight outpost was one of the oldest if not the oldest First Order base. As such it included a myriad of shipyards, training stations, and substations. It was located in the Unknown Regions, a large sector of space unmapped by the rest of the galaxy.

"Have us dock with Shipyard 88E. Also, summon General Hux to the bridge."

"It will be done at once milord."

The _Finalizer_ turned and slowly approached the desired docking space, passing by multiple star destroyers and even an in progress Mega-class Dreadnought.

"Docking procedure engaged." The chatter of the bridge crew washed over Kylo Ren softly.

"You called Supreme Leader?" General Hux knelt at his feet.

"Yes, I will be boarding the Citadel shortly and I will need you to stay on board. When I come back I would like a comprehensive report on our losses, and the status of the First Order at large. Can you accomplish this?"

"Of course milord, it will be done at once."

Kylo Ren nodded in satisfaction. "Then you are dismissed." Hux stood and saluted before marching away towards a group of officers.

Kylo Ren then strode out the bridge and traveled down the elevator heading for the main hangar bay. He stepped into the hangar feeling stares from several pilots and engineers. He glared at them. A nearby deck officer took notice of the commotion and then of Kylo Ren.

"Who the Kriff said you could slack off?! We have work to do soliders!" The officer harshly barked at them. He then turned towards Kylo Ren and knelt towards him.

"My apologies Supreme Leader, these men were shocked by the tragic death of the Supreme Leader and were simply curious as to whether the rumours of you taking over were true."

Kylo Ren kept his face blank and passive. "See to it that they stay busy officer."

The officer nodded. "It will be done milord."

Kylo Ren continued his path walking past the officer towards his fighter. If there was anything that Kylo Ren loved anymore, it was his starship. The Tie Silencer was beauty, power, and speed incarnate. It served as his tool in dealing out his wrath- as much as part of him as even maybe his lightsaber.

He quickly entered the fighter and took his place inside. He shut the hatch and starting firing it up.

The crimson dashboard lit up and illuminated the cockpit with its glow. Kylo Ren hit the comm button connecting to the bridge.

 _*Kylo Ren to bridge, release my fuel line.*_

 _*Roger that Supreme Leader... you're cleared to go.*_

No sooner had the officer uttered those words then Kylo Ren took off in his fighter and exited the hangar. The all encompassing darkness of space engulfed his fighter, leaving him illuminated by the stars alone.

He easily manuevered his ship through the outpost heading towards the center. As he cornered a docked transport the Citadel came into view. The Citadel was an imposing, dark, tower-like structure built upon a sizable asteroid. The entire structure was close to half the size of the _Finalizer_. and appeared as a smooth obsidian square column that sat in the center of a large asteroid with spikes that intertwined around its base.

This was the base Snoke had dwelled in prior to the construction of the _Supremacy._ After said construction, it was said that while Snoke had moved into the _Supremacy,_ his personal effects were left in the Citadel. This was what Kylo Ren was looking for. Knowledge from his late master to sate his thirst for power. It also paid to check on the progress of the Knights of Ren.

Kylo Ren piloted his craft below the Citadel pointed towards the entrance. This access door was only able to be opened by Force sensitives. Only Snoke's chosen were able to enter his sanctum.

He held a gloved hand out and grasped at the controls through the Force activating them. The bay doors slowly opened welcoming Kylo Ren. He flew into the small hangar of the Citadel and landed waiting until the hangar's atmosphere stabilized to exit his starship.

He climbed out of his fighter and strode to the end of the hangar towards the elevator. He ignored the hangar staff-all automated droids of course- and entered it.

"Top floor."

The elevator closed him in and moved silently through the Citadel leaving Kylo Ren alone with his thoughts.

 _Soon... Very soon my late master, all your secrets will be laid bare to me. All of the power you witheld from me shall soon be in my possession. Soon I will be the one with all the power and then Rey will have to come to me... I will instruct her in the Dark side and she will join me in ruling this-_

 **Bing**

The elevator stopped, interrupting his internal rant. He blinked and sighed with exasperation. Kylo Ren left the elevator and stepping into a small hallway with one closed door at the end. He swung his hand upwards slamming the door open and stepped into Snoke's quarters.

Snoke's quarters consisted of a moderately sized room with little to no furniture outfitted only in the most essential ways. An untouched bed of gold and crimson, a floor to ceiling mirror against the wall, a wardobe, and a small, empty bookshelf.

"What?" Kylo Ren seethed glaring at the empty bookshelf. "This is it?! My master's knowledge culminates to this?!" A glint of something was caught in the corner of his eye. There. There was a small table by the door that he didn't see coming in. On top of the table was a small device shaped like a disc. He quickly moved to the table and grabbed the disc, examining it. It was a small holoprojector. Tentatively, he switched it on.

With a low hum a projection of a planet was displayed. According to the lettering beneath it, it was a planet named-

"Korriban."

 _What could this possibly mean? Had Snoke been able to move his possessions offbase before his demise? As far as I know, he hasn't been back to this base since the Supremacy was built. One way or a other it seems that I have to keep moving to find my goal._

 **Beep Beep**

His commlink on his waistbelt beeped at him signaling an incoming transmission. He picked it up holding it to his mouth.

"Yes?"

"Supreme Leader, It's Lieutenant Tavson; I have some very unpleasant news."

Lieutenant Jober Tavson was Kylo Ren's private shuttle pilot. His fifth to be exact. The rest had all either disappointed him or were incompetent. The only reason Lieutenant Tavson had lasted as long as he had was because he was both extremely capable and devoted to Kylo Ren. It also helped that the lieutenant had great respect and reverence when addressing him.

Strangely enough, Lieutenant Tavson lacked that tone currently. His voice sounded nervous and hushed through the comm channel.

Feeling slightly concerned for this personal subordinate of his, Kylo Ren curbed his annoyance and fed his emotions to the Force calming himself.*

"What is exactly the problem Lieutenant?"

Lieutenant's voice shook through the comm. "W-Well it seems that General Hux has recovered footage of the throne room upon the _Supremacy_. This footage incriminates you of treason; General Hux is planning to ambush you upon your return to the _Finalizer._ Unfortunately he has already spread the message throughout the First Order that you killed Supreme Leader Snoke. I highly recommend that you do not come back milord, many of the staff here feel utterly betrayed and would love to see you pay."

Kylo Ren stayed silent. _Kriffing hell! Just my luck, now I have to evade the First Order? I'm not some fleeing rebel scum! Damn that Hux, his ambition will be his downfall. I will make him pay for this!_

"Lieutenant Tavson, do you have access to the engine room?"

"Uum yes? Sir forgive me but I fail to see how me having access to the engine room will fix this."

Kylo Ren smirked. "I want you to take pyro denton charges from the munitions supply and set them in the engine room. Activate them only on my command."

Tavson gasped. "You want me to blow up the _Finalizer?_ How am I even supposed to disembark? The trigger doesn't have enough range!"

"You don't. I want you to stay onboard when they evacuate so you can spy on the First Order for me."

Tavson stayed silent.

"Lieutenant, why do you think I kiled Snoke? It was because he was weak, undeserving to be my master. So I killed him and took his place as Supreme Leader. Only I have the power to unite the galaxy Lieutenant. General Hux may have ambition and zeal but he has yet to taste true power. Now, I expect my orders to be followed exactly."

Tavson's voice quaked in admiration. "O-Of course Supreme Leader, right away. I will await your command."

Kylo Ren then cut the connection off and smiled. "It seems the Knights of Ren will have to deploy sooner than later."

* * *

 _ **Citadel, 4th floor**_

The Knights of Ren were a group of former Jedi that Kylo Ren turned when he was still a part of his uncle's Order. Some of them had been friends, others had actually been his seniors. It didn't matter, they were all weak compared to him and had bent to his will.

Originally when they had come under Snoke's tutelage there had been 6 others. In the end, only 4 had been accepted besides him. While Kylo Ren had quickly and efficiently powered through his training, quickly becoming adept in using the Dark instead of the Light, the others struggled. So they stayed in the Citadel, honing their relationship to the Force and relearning ways to fight with the Dark in place of the Light.

The first he would confront would be an old classmate of his, Finald Cray, or as he was known now, Krell Ren. He was a Besalisk whose connection to the Force not only helped him wield his four separate lightsabers but also had the gift of premonition. While the Force would let an adept predict the flow of battle only those who meditate for years on end would be able to foresee large-scale events and receive visions. Except for Krell, who when he was a padawan, he discovered he could receive visions when meditating.

The 4th floor was where Krell trained and lived. Kylo Ren didn't expect much convincing to happen, odds were, he had already foreseen their conversation. Kylo Ren walked calmly into Krell's main room. While he had rooms for specific training tasks, this room was used for meditating and dueling apparently. The meditating Krell and wrecked dueling droids attested to this.

Krell seemed to take notice of Kylo Ren and stood facing him. Krell stood an entire foot taller than his own 6'2 frame and possessed a muscled body attributed to his tough training. His head crest was a rough black that contrasted with his yellow eyes. Krell's deep voice cut through the silence of the room. "I have sensed a disturbance Kylo Ren. Snoke is dead and you have committed the deed. How you did this I have no idea but the fact remains that you did so and made an enemy of the First Order. As a Knight of Ren I am bound to serve you- the Master of the Knights of Ren- but I need to know you are competent if you are to lead us." Krell unbuckled his sabers and brandished one towards him.

"I challenge you, Kylo Ren for the position of Master of the Knights of Ren."

"Hahahaha!" Kylo Ren burst out laughing. "You wish to challenge me?" He unhooked his lightsaber. Krell was adept in using both the light and the dark-the light for visions and meditation and the Dark for fighting- but he lacked the raw power and relationship to the Force that Kylo Ren possessed.

"So be it."

 ** _Vmmm_**

His crimson blade crackled to life and Krell ignited his four in kind.

Krell jumped forward and swung towards him with all four blades horizontally in a scissor motion. Kylo Ren quickly parried both left and right and used his momentum to spin into an overhead strike. It was caught in a deadlock by Krell's two upper sabers while his two lower swung in that same motion towards his waist. Kylo Ren disenganged and rolled back gaining some distance.

"You've improved."

"Not all of us had the luxury to stay static in our skills." Krell charged in keeping two pointed towards him and the other two held back.

Kylo Ren increased his speed with the Force and swung left and right severing the emitters off of Krell's two upper lightsabers. "I wouldn't be so sure of that." He finished his combo by thrusting a hand forward and shoving him with the Force against the wall.

"Uugh!" Krell's arms flailed helplessly as he was thrown into the wall. He growled at Kylo Ren. Krell roared and threw his lightsabers at him. Kylo Ren stumbled back not expecting him to throw his blades so casually. Losing his balance Kylo Ren just barely managed to parry both blades away.

 _ **Crack**_

"Kriffing Hell!" Kylo Ren yelled holding his nose. Krell had jumped at Kylo Ren following right behind his sabers to deliver a fierce blow straight to Kylo Ren's face. Kylo Ren laid on the floor grabbing at his nose with his lightsaber out of reach.

Krell chuckled and snatched up Kylo Ren's lightsaber. He raised it above his head a malicious glint in his eyes. "Become a stepping stone on my path to greatness!"

 _Kriff this_

He had had enough. It was already bad that he had shown weakness but letting him become a real threat was too frustrating!

Kylo Ren's anger and hate surged within him and he thrust a hand out grabbing Krell with a Force choke. "You.. Die! Die!" He crushed him into the ceiling and squeezed more. Krell grasped at his throat and foamed at the mouth.

Just as Krell seemed to pass the point of no return Kylo Ren froze and Krell hit the ground unconscious. Almost as if being cautious a familiar calming presence slowly washed over him causing his rage to dissipate. The presence sent emotions of concern and compassion to him diluting his anger like water drowning a fire.

 _Who- Rey?! How are you in my head?!_

The presence shifted in his head as her frustration made itself known to him.

 _How should I know?! You're the one whose anger started to hit me while I'm just minding my business! You're welcome by the way; your anger takes a lot to subdue._

Kylo Ren bit back a snide reply and composed himself.

 _I'm sorry Rey, I was caught off guard and took it out on you. That was wrong of me, please forgive me._

Rey seemed taken aback and if one could blush over a Force bond, that's what she would have done.

 _I-It's alright... I shouldn't have assumed that all of this was your doing._

 _I wouldn't have blamed you if you assumed that. I am a monster._

 _When will you give up on your goal Ben? The only thing at the end of your path is loneliness. If you join us then you can have a purpose and start to redeem yourself. Besides, your mother misses you more than you know._

 _You're wrong. Power awaits me for when I conquer this galaxy. Unlimited power. Once I have that power Rey, you will come to me._

That's when he cut off the connection, akin to hanging up on her. While he may unwillingly hold feelings for his mother, that doesn't mean he'll give up on his dream to appease her loneliness.

 _Soon Rey will come for me. She will not resist me when I have Snoke's power. We will rule this galaxy._

 _Now, for this scum that broke my nose._

Speaking of his nose; the kriffing thing hurt like hell! It was a good thing Rey calmed him down because Krell would be dead.

He wasn't sure how to fix it so he would have to find a med droid to put it back in place. Kylo kicked at Krell waking him up.

"Ghh!" Krell wheezed out a gasp and looked wildly around the room as if lost. He then noticed Kylo and everything came back. Krell got up and knelt to Kylo Ren.

"Forgive me Master." He wheezed. "I submit to your will."

"Collect your gear, Krell Ren; I have a mission for you." His oddly nasally voice made him flinch.

* * *

Rey woke up wanting to hit something. Intentional or not, naps were something she enjoyed. She had been piloting the Falcon when her lack of sleep caught up with her. Thankfully Chewie was there to drag her into a bunk despite her mumbled protests. Unfortunately her nap only lasted about 3 hours until she was woken up by this wild mood swing.

Gratefully she was alone, otherwise she probably would've bitten off somebody's head for breathing too loud or something.

Rey closed her eyes and tried to center herself in the Force. But as she sunk deeper into her meditation she could feel the anger more clearly but it also felt separated from her as if it wasn't her anger. Rey felt the anger and finally realized who it came from. She responded by sending calming emotions back to counteract his anger. She didn't know who or what he was angry at but she knew that he tended to make bad desicions when he was like this so she decided to try and help him.

Rey felt their link and with it, his anger. She slowly released waves of calm emotions through the link overwhelming the anger and calming him down. She felt his confusion and then suddenly a flare up of anger hit her!

 _Rey?!_ His voice echoed through her head. _How_ _are you in my head?!_

 _How should I know?!_ She indignantly thought back. _You're the one whose anger started to hit me while I'm just minding my business! You're welcome by the way; your anger takes a lot to subdue._

He was silent for a few moments as his anger disappeared. _I'm sorry Rey, I was caught off guard and took it out on you. That was wrong of me, please forgive me._ His voice shook with regret and if that wasn't enough she could feel his genuine regret over the link.

She blushed and somehow stammered through a thought sentence. _I-It's alright... I shouldn't have assumed that all of this was your doing._

 _I wouldn't have blamed you if you assumed that. I am a monster._

She couldn't argue that point. She herself had called him a monster and so far, he hadn't proved otherwise. She changed the subject.

 _When will you give up on your goal Ben? The only thing at the end of your path is loneliness. If you join us then you can have a purpose and start to redeem yourself. Besides, your mother misses you more than you know._

 _You're wrong. Power awaits me for when I conquer this galaxy. Unlimited power. Once I have that power Rey, you will come to me._

The link dropped dead as Ben ended the conversation. Rey had a feeling that if she tried to reconnect with him she wouldn't be able to reach him.

"Roooaargh ur roog!" Chewbacca's large frane lumbered through the doorway. Before Chewbacca, Rey had never seen a Wookie before. She had heard tell of them by other species not native to Jakku. Mostly just vague descriptions such as being big and furry. At first she imagined them as larger ewoks but over time that changed. She met an old Trandoshan hunter while scavenging one day. He had explained what he knew of Wookies from his hunting days and taught her a few phrases in Shryiiwook in return for poison from a Nightwatcher's stomach. In short, when she first met Chewbacca, she had been a bit nervous but after getting to know him, she learned that as long as you were nice to him you wouldn't have any problems.

"Dantooine? What's Dantooine like?"

Chewbacca shrugged. "Graarr grurh."

"Well I don't know either. I've heard of it, but I don't know anything about it.."

"Grerghraaar."

"Me too Chewie, me too."

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ _ **I honestly find myself at a loss on how to write these characters. I can only hope that you don't find them too ooc. I tried to incorporate facts with some of my reasoning to explain things. This particular story will go somewhere and hopefully get off the ground a bit more as well. Right now I just wanted to get this out since I haven't put anything out since like before christmas. I will be jumping right back into another story though. I'm debating whether to do a short story for Black history month, or just work on another chapter for a different story.**_


End file.
